Remember
by just-a-fan-vh
Summary: Ninguém gosta de mudar de colégio, principalmente quando o mesmo localiza-se em outro país.
1. Apresentação

**Katherine Beckett : **Tem 17 anos, nasceu no Canadá, mas esse ano mudou-se para o Estados Unidos, mais exatamente para Nova Iorque, para estudar no American School ( melhor colégio do Estados Unidos ), vai morar com sua melhor amiga de infância Lanie.

**Richard Castle : **Tem 18 anos, nasceu e foi criado em Nova Iorque no Estados Unidos, é o menino mais popular e galinha da American School, onde estuda a cinco anos, mora sozinho desde a morte de seus pais a dois anos.

**Lanie : **Tem 18 anos, nasceu no Canadá, mas mudou-se aos 14 anos para o Estados Unidos com seus pais, e desde então estuda na American School, é melhor amiga de infância de Kate e namora com Javier Esposito.

**Javier Esposito e Kevin Ryan : **Javier tem 18 anos e Ryan tem 17 anos, são primos e nasceram e foram criados em Nova Iorque no Estados Unidos, sempre estudaram na American School, Javier namora Lanie Lanie a 1 ano e meio, Kevin namora Jenny a 2 anos.

**Jenny O 'Malley : **Tem 17 anos, nasceu em Los Angeles, mas mora desde os 7 anos em Nova Iorque, desde então estuda na American School, e namora com Kevin.

**Will Sorenson e ****Josh Davidson**** : **Ambos tem 17 anos, e são irmãos gêmeos, nasceram e foram criados em Nova Iorque, sempre estudaram na American School e são melhores amigos de Rick.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ninguém gosta de mudar de colégio, principalmente quando o mesmo localiza-se em outro país. Mas segundo meu pai e minha mãe seria melhor para o meu futuro, e aqui estou eu, em frente à porta do meu novo apartamento, o qual eu dividirei com uma antiga amiga, que eu não via há muito tempo. Deixei minha mala cair no chão e suspirei, olhando a porta onde tinha gravado o número 147, bati levemente e não demorou muito para que ela fosse aberta.**

**Logo um garoto abriu a porta. Ele estava sem camisa e tinha um corpo escultural, os cabelos levemente bagunçados indicando que havia acabado de acordar.**

Oh... Desculpe-me acho que errei de porta. – disse um pouco envergonhada, pegando o papel em meu bolso, onde havia escrito o numero do meu apartamento.

Deixe-me ver. – disse ele pegando apontando para o papel em minhas mãos.

**Entreguei o papel para ele, abaixando a cabeça, pois estava corada e não queria que ele percebesse em seguida eu ouvi um risinho baixo, levantei a cabeça e antes que pudesse perguntar o porquê dele estar rindo ele me devolveu o papel apontando o número 174.**

Acho que você trocou os números. – disse ele rindo novamente.

Eu tenho certeza. – falei corando novamente. – Desculpe o incômodo.

**Virei-me para ir embora, mas lembrei-me de que não conhecia o prédio muito bem e não queria errar novamente de porta. Virei-me de volta e ele ainda estava na porta.**

Será que você pode me explica como eu chego ao meu apartamento? Eu realmente não quero que aconteça esse incidente novamente.

Claro. É só você pegar o elevador até o 9º andar, os apartamentos impares localizam-se do lado esquerdo do corredor. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Obrigada. – agradeci retribuindo-lhe o sorriso e indo em direção ao elevador.

Antes que me esqueça... Meu nome é Richard Castle, mas pode me chamar de Rick. – não tive tempo de responder-lhe, pois já era tarde, as portas do elevador já haviam se fechado.

**Chegando ao 9º andar as portas do elevador abriram-se e segui as orientações de Rick, quando finalmente achei o apartamento 174, fiquei com um pouco de receio de ser a porta errada novamente, verifiquei pela sexta vez o número no papel, respirei fundo e bati. Uma menina abriu a porta dessa vez, e eu respirei aliviada.**

Lanie Parish? – perguntei e ela.

Sim. Quem é você? – perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Sou eu Kate, não se lembra de mim? – respondi abrindo um sorriso.

Kateee... Quando tempo, menina você mudou muito, nem te reconheci. – falou Lanie me abraçando em seguida me fazendo dar um giro de 360 graus no mesmo lugar.

Digo o mesmo de você. Nem parece a minha amiga de três anos atrás. – disse repetindo os atos dela.

**Já era de noite e Kate já estava instalada em seu quarto, já havia tomado um banho e feito uma refeição, agora estavam ela e Lanie sentadas no sofá da sala, assistindo TV e conversando. Fazia três anos que Kate e Lanie não se viam, eram melhores amigas desde criança, mas quando completaram 14 anos os pais de Lanie mudaram-se para Nova Iorque, desde então elas só falavam-se pela internet.**

Quando você me falou que iria se mudaria para cá eu enlouqueci, você não imagina quanta saudade eu sentia de você. – falou Lanie.

Eu também, você pode ser muito insuportável, mas continua sendo não só minha melhor amiga, mas muito mais do que isso, minha irmã.

Own... Não fala isso, eu vou chorar. – falou Lanie jogando uma almofada na amiga e secando as lagrimas antes que caíssem.

Ei. – reclamou Kate desviando da almofada. – Agora vamos dormir que já está tarde e amanhã começam as aulas.

Chataaa. – Lanie levantou-se emburrada indo em direção ao quarto e Kate apenas revirou os olhos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Acordei com meu despertador tocando I Cry do Flo Rida, abri meus olhos lentamente por causa da claridade, mas desisti, o desliguei e voltei a dormir, minutos depois senti Lanie jogando-se em cima de mim, levantei-me em um pulo fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. **

Aii... – reclamou ela da dor, enquanto eu ria. – Eu venho aqui fazer o favor de te acordar para você não chegar atrasada, e é assim que você me acorda?

**Não respondi nada, me virei indo ****me arrastando até o banheiro, dando de cara com a porta fechada.**

Aii... - resmunguei passando a mão na testa, em seguida abrindo a porta, ouvindo Lanie rindo.

**Tomei um longo e demorado banho, me vesti e desci para tomar meu café da manhã.**

Até que enfim, pensei que você não ficaria pronta hoje.

Muito engraçada. – falei soltando um risinho forçado.

**Após o café da manhã, as duas foram para a escola no carro de Lanie, pois Kate ainda não havia comprado o seu.**

**Chegando ao** **colégio Lanie foi atrás de Javier, seu namorado, e eu fiquei vagando pelos corredores do American School, que mais pareciam um labirinto, quando esbarro em alguém e meus livros caem.**

Desculpe-me, eu não estava olhando para frente. – começou a falar rapidamente enquanto abaixava-se para me ajudar a pegar meus livros.

Não tem problema, eu também estava dis...traída. – minha voz falhou por alguns segundos, assim que levantei meu olhar e vi que era em Rick que eu havia esbarrado.

KATHERINE BECKETT. – ouvi Lanie gritar, rapidamente levantei-me e me virei vendo aquela louca correndo em minha direção.

Bom... Acho melhor eu ir, me desculpe novamente Katherine. – falou Rick atrás de mim.

Kate... Chame-me de Kate. – o corrigi, ele apenas sorriu e foi embora sendo seguido pelo meu olhar.

O que você acha que está, ou estava fazendo? – perguntou Lanie já ao meu lado.

No momento nada, e antes eu estava pegando meus livros que caíram no chão. – respondi revirando os olhos.

E como seus livros foram parar no chão? - perguntou ela revirando os olhos me imitando.

Eu estava perdida andando por esses corredores, já que você me deixou sozinha, quando esbarrei sem querer no Rick.

Rick? Desde quando você conhece o RICHARD?

Lembra que eu te contei que havia batido na porta errada ontem, então foi na porta do RICHARD que eu bati. – respondi lhe imitando ao falar o nome de Rick.

Então ele era o carinha gostoso do qual você passou a tarde inteira falando?

Eii... Eu não falei isso. – a repreendi.

Mas pensou, porque toda vez que você falava dele você mordia seu lábio. Da mesma maneira que está mordendo agora.

Eii... – a repreendi novamente, dando uma tapa leve em seu braço.

Kate ouça o que eu digo, afaste-se de Richard, ele é um galinha, não quer nada serio com ninguém.

Lanie eu não sou mais criança, sei me cuidar sozinha, e ele só estava e ajudando. – falei calmamente para que ela entendesse.

Se você diz. Vamos logo para a sala antes que nos atrasemos. – falou ela me puxando pelo braço na direção da sala de aula.

Você não foi atrás do Javier, cadê ele? – perguntei quando nos já estávamos na sala.

Eu não o encontrei então lhe mandei uma mensagem dizendo para me encontrar no refeitório na hora do almoço.

**Chegando na sala sentamos em uma bancada no meio da mesma, não demorou muito e o professor chegou.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A primeira aula passou rapidamente, mas as outras nem tanto, na segunda aula Lanie não estava na mesma que eu, então me sentei na ultima mesa da fileira, me isolando. Nad de interessante aconteceu durante as mesmas, só o de sempre no primeiro dia de aula: nenhuma atividade complicada, apenas dinâmicas. Marquei de encontrar com Lanie perto do refeitório, fui completamente nervosa. Ao entrar corei com alguns olhares direcionados a mim, peguei meu lanche enquanto Lanie procurava Javier.**

Ali. – disse ela apontando para mesa, onde havia dois meninos e uma menina. – Kate esses são Javier, Ryan e Jenny. – disse apontando para cada um deles.

**Ryan levantou-se e veio até mim dando um beijo nas costas de minha mão, Javier fez sinal de referencia abaixando-se, eu apenas ri com os atos, assim como as meninas.**

Seja bem vinda ao colégio Kate. – disse Jenny levantando-se e vindo me abraçar.

**Eu retribui o abraço, depois sentamos e almoçamos em meio a muita conversa e risos, rodei o lugar com os olhos até ver uma cena nem um pouco agradável, Rick sentado em uma mesa na outra extremidade do refeitório se agarrando com uma menina loira. ****Desviei rapidamente o olhar para a comida, estupidamente tímida, e torcendo para que ninguém da mesa percebesse.**

**A hora do almoço passou voando, agora nós teríamos aula de sociologia, e por coincidência todos estávamos na mesma sala. Sentamos eu e Lanie em uma bancada, Jenny e Ryan na nossa frente e Javi ao nosso lado. A professora entrou na sala e todos nos sentamos corretamente.**

Bom Dia turma! – disse a professora um pouco animada, todos responderam, mas claro sem animação alguma. – Então, hoje eu vou passar um trabalho para vocês.

Que trabalho Victoria?

Primeiro Josh o correto é professora Victoria Gates, e segundo se você me deixar terminar de falar você vai saber. – Algumas pessoas começaram a rir do bufo que a professora deu afinal a Josh merecia.

Foi mal, professora. – desculpou-se envergonhado.

Continuando, o trabalho será em dupla, valendo cinco pontos. – Muitos alunos falavam sem parar, alguns perguntavam sobre o que era o trabalho, outros começavam a planejar suas duplas e outros perguntavam se realmente valia cinco pontos.

Galera, se vocês não me deixarem explicar o trabalho vão ficar todos com notas baixas. E aí o que preferem? – Após a professora falar isso todos se calaram. – Ótimo, como eu imaginava. Não me interrompam outra vez. Eu mesma vou escolher as duplas.

Ah não professora. – gritou algum aluno lá no meio.

Silêncio! Eu não estou lidando com crianças de 5° série. – disse Gates elevando um pouco o tom de voz.

Por que não podemos escolher nós mesmos nossas duplas? – perguntou Lanie indignada.

Porque eu sei muito bem com quem você faria seu trabalho Lanie.

As duplas serão: Lanie Parish e Kevin Ryan, Jenny O'Malley e Javier Esposito, Katherine Beckett e Richard Castle...

**Victoria começou a falar os nomes, eu não estava prestando muita atenção, até meu nome ser pronunciado, fiquei pálida ao ouvir o nome da minha dupla, olhei para ele, e o mesmo continha um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, revirei meus olhos e abaixei a cabeça.**

KATE... KATE... KATEEEEEE. – gritou a Lanie.

O que foi? – perguntei irritada.

Faz uns dez minutos que eu estou te chamando, mas parece que você está no mundo da lua.

Foi mal, eu só estava pensando um pouco. – me desculpei. – Mas o que você queria?

A aula já acabou. – disse ela e só então percebi que restavam poucos alunos na sala.

Cadê a Jenny e os meninos? – perguntei me levantando.

Estão lá fora nos esperando para irmos embora juntos.

**Saímos da sala** **indo em direção ao estacionamento, onde eles nos esperavam. Chegando lá avistamos Javi olhava para os lados enquanto Ryan e Jenny se beijavam, eu e Lanie começamos a rir ao ver a cena.**

Finalmente. – disse Javi puxando Lanie pela cintura lhe dando um selinho.

Vamos? – perguntei interrompendo os casais, já que Ryan e Jenny ainda se beijavam escorados no carro e Espo dava leves beijinhos no pescoço de Lanie.

Acho que agora não vai dar. – falou Lanie lançando um olhar para Jenny, depois voltando para mim.

Por quê? – perguntei curiosa, pois não entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Olha quem está vindo em sua direção. – pronunciou-se Jenny.

**Olhei para trás e só então entendi o olhar de Lanie e Jenny, Rick estava atravessando o estacionamento, já que seu carro ficava do outro lado do mesmo.**

Éhh... Eu posso falar com você? - perguntou ele ao chegar do meu lado.

**Olhei para meus novos amigos e eles entenderam o que eu estava querendo dizer apenas com o olhar. **

Nós estamos te esperamos no carro Kate. – disse Lanie puxando os outros em direção do seu automóvel.

**Me virei novamente ficando de frente para Richard, e o mesmo continha um sorriso lindo em seus lábios.**

O que você quer? – perguntei meio com pressa, não queria deixar aqueles loucos me esperando, e sozinhos naquele carro, nunca se sabe o que eles podem estar fazendo lá,

**Ri com o meu pensamento e Rick apenas franziu o cenho, e eu fiz sinal de nada com a cabeça.**

Eu queria saber se você queria sair comigo hoje à tarde, sabe... Para começarmos a nos conhecer melhor, por causa do trabalho. – disse ele passando a mão na sua nuca.

Por mim tudo bem. – falei tentando parecer que não fosse nada demais.

**Ao ouvir minha resposta ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda, o que me fez ficar com as pernas bambas.**

Ótimo... As 14:00 horas eu passo no seu apartamento para nos irmos juntos para algum lugar. - falou já saindo.

**Essa aposta já ta ganha. – falei passando pelos meus amigos Will e Josh, e entrando em meu carro.**

**- FLASHBACK ON - **

Quando você vai finalizar essa aposta? Você ainda não ficou com todas as meninas solteiras dessa escola, lembre-se que falta apenas uma Rick. – disse Will pela quinta vez.

Quem? – perguntei confuso, não me lembrava de nenhuma que faltasse.

A novata, Katherine Beckett. – pronunciou-se Josh.

Ah... Essa será fácil, ela é minha dupla naquele trabalho de sociologia.

Se você diz... Sorte ai pegador. – disse Josh dando um tapinha nas minhas costas e Will riu.

Não preciso de sorte. Eu tenho charme. - Me gabei.

**- FLASHBACK OFF - **


	5. Chapter 4

**( ... 14:00 horas ... )**

**Eu e Lanie estávamos sentadas no sofá vendo TV, enquanto eu esperava Rick chegar para sairmos, eu já estava pronta, e pela milionésima vez ela me mandava tomar cuidado com ele, e eu apenas ignorava. Quando finalmente ouvi as batidas na porta, corri até ela para abri-la, deparando-me com ele parado com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça baixa.**

Oi, éh... Vamos? – disse ele um pouco envergonhado.

Sim. – respondi despedindo-me de Lanie e saindo. – Aonde nós vamos? – perguntei ao entrarmos no elevador.

Eu pensei em irmos à sorveteria que fica aqui perto do prédio, lá é bem calmo e nos poderemos conversar melhor sobre o trabalho.

Ótima ideia, eu amo sorvete. – eu disse sorrindo e ele apenas riu com a minha empolgação.

**Já estávamos na sorveteria eu havia escolhido um sorvete de sonho de valsa com cobertura de morango e Rick um de flocos com cobertura de chocolate, como o trabalho era sobre nos mesmos optamos por fazer um jogo de perguntas e respostas, eu perguntaria algo e ele responderia em seguida eu mesma responderia minha pergunta, e vice-versa, no inicio ele achou a ideia meio boba, mas acabou cedendo a minha vontade.**

Eu começo então... Pretende fazer que faculdade? E por que dessa escolha? – perguntou ele levando uma colherada de seu sorvete até sua boca.

Pretendo fazer direito, meu sonho sempre foi ser advogada assim como minha mãe e meu pai. – eu não podia ver, mas tenho certeza que meus olhos brilhavam, isso sempre acontece quando falo sobre esse assunto. – E você?

Bom... Eu pretendo ser escritor, não existe um porque, é difícil de explicar, eu sempre gostei de escrever.

Minha vez... Mora sozinho por quê? – perguntou ela um pouco mais curiosa.

Bom... Depois do falecimento dos meus pais eu morei com uma tia minha por um ano, até que finalmente completei dezesseis anos, e desde então moro sozinho.

Eu nasci no Canadá e morei com meus pais até esse ano, quando eles decidiram me "expulsar de casa". – falei num tom de brincadeira. – Eles acharam que na American School meu ensino seria melhor, então resolveram me mandar para Nova Iorque, Lanie é minha amiga desde os quatros anos, já que nossas mães são muito amigas, então resolvi que seria melhor morar com ela, ao em vez de sozinha.

**Passamos o resto da tarde conversando, fazendo perguntas e rindo muito, até que eu desastradamente melei minha bochecha de sorvete, não me perguntem como eu fiz isso, porque nem eu sei. Rick delicadamente pegou um guardanapo e limpou para mim, em seguida acariciou minha bochecha no local onde eu havia sujado, quando percebi nossos rostos já estavam a milímetros de distancia ele alternava o olhar entre meus olhos e minha boca, e eu estava completamente perdida naquela imensidão azul que são seus olhos, até que em um momento de lucidez lembro-me das palavras de avisa da Lanie e afasto-me rapidamente. **

É melhor nos irmos embora, já está ficando tarde, e Lanie está me esperando para irmos ao shopping. – dei a primeira desculpa que veio a minha mente, provavelmente Lanie nem estaria em casa, pois havia me avisado que sairia com Javi, mas Rick não sabia disso.

**Ele olhou rapidamente para seu relógio e viu que já 17:00 horas, pagou a conta e saímos da sorveteria, acompanhou-me ate meu apartamento e deu-me um beijo demorado na minha bochecha. Ao fechar a porta atrás de mim, escorei-me na mesma e escorreguei até o chão, pensando se havia feito o certo em me afastar.**


	6. Chapter 5

A semana havia passado rapidamente, hoje é domingo, dia que em minha opinião é o mais chato da semana, principalmente quando você está sozinha em casa sem ter nada para fazer, Lanie resolveu sair com Javi e Jenny com Ryan, eu preferi ficar em casa, porque não suporto segurar vela. Estava deitada na sala ouvindo música no ultimo volume, quando ouço batidas na porta, levantei-me e fui desligar o som, em seguida abri a porta, dando de cara com a ultima pessoa que eu imaginaria ver hoje.

Ér... Eu queria saber se você quer ir ao parque de diversão comigo. – Ele estava lindo, seu perfume exalava, seu cabelo estava levemente bagunçado, estava com suas mãos no bolso de sua calça e um sorriso tímido no rosto, que fez com que eu ficasse com as pernas bambas.

Eu? – foi à única palavra que eu consegui pronunciar no momento.

Sim. Mas se você estiver ocupada, tudo bem, eu vou sozinho. – disse ele abaixando a cabeça.

Não... Eu adoraria ir, mas você terá que esperar eu me arrumar, porque eu realmente não imaginava que sairia hoje.

Tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa.

**O puxei para dentro do apartamento e apontei para o sofá. Meia hora depois eu já estava pronta, desci as escadas e parei em frente ao sofá, ele estava entretido com algum joguinho de seu celular, mas ao notar minha presença no cômodo, o guardou rapidamente, e olhou-me de cima a baixo.**

Uau... Você... Está... Linda. – gaguejou ele de queixo caído e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Vamos? - perguntei abrindo a porta e ele apenas assentiu.

**Deixei um bilhete em cima da mesinha, avisando para Lanie que eu havia saído. Ao fechar a porta senti os braços de Rick rodearem a minha cintura, e apenas estremeci com seu toque.**

**Chegando ao parque e eu fiquei de boca aberta, já havia ido a outros, mas esse era enorme, e lindo, varias luzes coloridas iluminavam os brinquedos.**

Quero dar uma volta na montanha russa. - ouvi Rick falar e rapidamente me virei para ele.

O QUÊ? — falei aumentando o tom de voz sem querer. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e meu coração acelerado. — Aquela montanha russa? — perguntei apontando para ela e Rick assentiu soltando um risinho.

Sim, aquela mesma. Por que não, vai me dizer que você tem medo de altura. – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

EU? Não imagina. — soltei um risinho falso, meu corpo estava tenso e minhas pernas vergonhosamente tremulas.

Sério? – perguntou ele sorrindo. Porque esse sorriso tinha um efeito tão grande em mim, me fez tremer mais ainda.

Sim. – consenti sem nenhuma convicção em minha voz, mas não admitiria que tenho medo de altura.

Ele segurou minha mão, e me guiou até a fila. Não demorou muito e chegou nossa vez.

Entrei no carrinho, sendo acompanhada por ele, que sentou-se ao meu lado. Não demorou muito e o brinquedo começou a movimentar-se, olhei para Rick e seu olhar estava tenso, ele segurou minha mão, e um sorriso abriu-se em meu rosto.

Eu quero descer. - ele falou simplesmente ao ouvir os gritos das pessoas que já estavam no topo do brinquedo. - Eu morro de medo de altura.

Sério? – arregalei os olhos, ele apenas consentiu, já que suava frio. — Então por que insistiu para vir nesse brinquedo sem noção?

Por que eu pensei que ao seu lado eu perceberia que a altura não é nada demais.

Não acredito! Eu tenho pânico de altura... Pâ-ni-co. — soletrei para ver se ele entendia.

Por que não me avisou? — sua voz saiu tremula. — NÓS VAMOS MORRER.

**O carrinho já estava no topo, olhei para o chão, e em seguida me repreendi pelo ato. O chão estava muito distante, o que me fez tremer mais ainda e apertar com força a mão de Rick.  
**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA. — desceu tão rápido que eu não tive nem tempo para pensar, deu três voltas depois finalmente ela parou.

**Olhei para Rick que anda estava com os olhos fechados, e sua pele estava pálida e gelada.**

Acabou... — disse soltando todo o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões.

Nós morremos? - perguntou ele ainda de olhos fechados.

Acho que não. - olhei para os lados certificando-me de que estava viva, depois voltei meu olhar para ele, e só então percebi que ele me olhava, corei instantaneamente.

Nunca mais aceite um convite meu, se você realmente não se sentir segura sobre ele. – falou ele ao sairmos do carrinho.

Com certeza. — olhei para ele, e em questão de segundos começamos a rir. Rimos até termos a necessidade de respirar.

Isso foi muito engraçado. – falou ele e eu concordei. – Você é muito medrosa.

**Dei um soco em seu ombro.**

Ai... E agressiva também. – começamos a rir.

Até parece que foi só eu que senti medo. – falei revirando os olhos.

**Passamos alguns segundos nos olhando olho no olho até que eu desviei meu olhar e avistei meu brinquedo favorito****. ****Arrastei Rick até ele.**

Tiro ao alvo? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não acredito que esse é seu brinquedo favorito.

Por que não? Fique sabendo que eu sou muito boa atirando.

Duvido. – falou ele olhando fundo nos meus olhos, isso já virou mania.

**Virei-me, paguei a mulher e ela me entregou a arma, mirei no alvo acertado os três tiros nele. Ele me olhou incrédulo e eu apenas ri.** **Ele pegou a arma da minha mão, e repetiu os atos. O alvo que eu acertei não valia prêmio, mas o dele sim, ele escolheu um urso enorme e lindo, virou-se para mim e me entregou o urso.**

Obrigada. – agradeci pelo urso.

Você merece muito mais.

**Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava em meu rosto, e a colocou para trás, aproximou-se seu rosto do meu, e selou nossos lábios, em um beijo carinhoso, sem pressa. O beijo só foi apartado quando nos faltou o ar.**

Isso é uma pouca vergonha. – resmungou uma senhora de idade, e nós começamos a rir.

Vamos pra outro lugar. – falou Rick me puxando para longe do parque, eu não sabia para onde ele estava me levando, mas nem me importei, ainda estava pensando no nosso beijo. – Chegamos. – disse ele, e só então percebi que estávamos no alto do parque, a vista era realmente linda ali de cima, de um lado nos víamos o parque, do outro a cidade de Nova Iorque.

**Nos deitamos na grama e ficamos olhando o céu, já era noite e as estrelas brilhavam, ficamos ali deitados em meio de beijos e carinhos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Segunda feira, até hoje não entendo como as pessoas conseguem odiar esse dia, acordei me sentindo mais leve, e com um sorriso em meu rosto, meu celular nem despertado havia ainda, tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, e fleches do dia anterior vieram a minha mente, desci as escadas indo em direção à cozinha. Lanie já estava lá, e sua cara não estava nada boa, deve ter ido dormir tarde, pois quando fui dormir ela ainda não havia chego em casa.

Bom dia. – falei assim que entrei no cômodo.

Péssimo dia. – disse ela voltando a quase dormir em cima do balcão.

Nossa, que mal humor. – disse rindo e desviando do primeiro objeto que Lanie viu pela frente e jogara em mim, sem nem ao menos levantar o rosto. No caso esse objeto era uma fruta, minha maça, a qual aproveitei que havia caído no balcão onde eu estava escorada, e a peguei para comer,em meio a suspiros.

KATHERINE BECKETT eu ouvi um suspiro? – perguntou ela saltando da cadeira e ficando na minha frente. – Quem é você e o que fez com a minha melhor amiga?

Ri da frase idiota que a Lanie disse, enquanto a mesma me olhava curiosa.

Pode começar a falar. O que aconteceu? – começou a falar ela em disparada, sem nem ao menos respirar.

Não aconteceu nada. – menti, pois quando ela soubesse o que aconteceu ontem entre mim e Rick ela me mataria.

Nada? – perguntou ela com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver VOCÊ suspirado, então tem que haver algum motivo, e eu vou descobri-lo.

Dá para você parar de ficar ai com as suas paranoias, e ir para o colégio, eu não estou a fim de chegar atrasada. – desconversei antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta.

Lanie saiu da cozinha bufando e batendo os pés indo em direção à porta, parando apenas para pegar sua mochila em cima do sofá, eu apenasa segui rindo, pois já estava com a mochila nas costas.

Chegando ao colégio Lanie foi encontrar com Javier e Jenny e Ryan ainda não haviam chego, eu estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore lendo um livro quando vejo uma sombra por trás dele, levantei o olhar para ver quem era, e um sorriso abriu-se em meu rosto, isso já está virando rotina, não posso nem vê-lo que já fico toda boba sorrindo, guardei meu livro e levantei-me.

Oi linda. – disse ele me dando um beijo rápido.

Como já é de se imaginar, todos os olhares voltaram-se para nós e eu corei instantaneamente, não sou acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, mas Rick apenas riu.

Por que você está rindo? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

Você fica linda corada. – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

Rick me puxou para um beijo, mas o mesmo foi interrompido antes mesmo de começar, pois seus amigos chegaram.

Iai, cara. – falou um moreno que se não me engano chamasse Josh, aproximando-se e batendo na mão de Rick.

Iai, Rick. - disse o outro que provavelmente deve ser Will.

Quem é essa? - Perguntou uma antipática ruiva.

Oi para você também. - ironizou Richard, e eu me segurei para não rir.- E ela é a Kate.

Ouvi falar... É a novata, né? Você não perde tempo, já foi colocando mais uma na sua lista. - murmurou a tal Meredith, e eu tive que me segurar para não voar no pescoço dela.

Eu ainda estou aqui. – resmunguei debochada e ela me olhou feio.

Eu te vi. - devolveu ácida.

Não parece. – falei revirando os olhos.

Todos riram e ela ficou corada de vergonha, Rick despediu-se dos meninos e me puxou para longe dali.

Desculpe pelo que a Meredith disse, ela é uma louca, possessiva e chata. Ela não aceita o termino do nosso namoro. – disse ele ao chegarmos a uma parte do jardim onde não tinha ninguém. – Você não acreditou no que ela disse, né?

Não. Mas ainda bem que você me tirou de lá, se não eu iria arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelo dela. – falei rindo.

Nossa que agressiva. – disse ele colando nossos corpos e em seguida me beijou.

Acho melhor irmos para nossas salas, ou então vamos nós atrasar. – disse após partir o beijo em selinhos.

Ele fez uma cara de emburrado, muito fofo, meu deu vontade de morder sua bochecha, e foi isso que eu fiz, depois sai puxando ele, tentando leva-lo para a sala de aula, em uma missão quase impossível.

Te espero na porta do refeitório na hora do almoço. – disse ele e depois seguiu para a sala em que teria aula agora.

As aulas como sempre se passaram lentamente, mas finalmente a hora do almoço havia chego, e como Rick havia dito ele estava me esperando na porta do refeitório. Ao entrar no local senti novamente todos os olhares sobre mim, todos cochichavam sobre mim e Rick, algumas meninas me olhavam querendo estar no meu lugar, outros estavam surpresos, e entre esses estavam Lanie, Jenny e os meninos. Rick rodeou minha cintura com seu braço puxando-me para mais perto dele. Pegamos nosso lanche e nos sentamos na mesa com Will e Josh. Senti meu celular vibrar indicando que havia uma nova mensagem.

- MENSAGEM ON – ( Lanie Parish )

KATHERINE BECKETT QUE CENA FOI ESSA QUE EU ACABEI DE VER? ERA POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SUSPIRANDO HOJE DE MANHÃ? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- MENSAGEM OFF –

Ri internamente com a mensagem, e a respondi rapidamente.

- MENSAGEM ON –

Depois te explico, em casa e com calma.

- MENSAGEM OFF –

Olhei para ela, e a mesma continha uma cara nada legal, me deu até medo, quando voltei meu olhar para a mesa vi alguém indesejada aproximando-se da mesma.

Olha... Veja se não é a nova namoradinha do Rick. – disse Meredith com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Que eu saiba nos ainda não estamos namorando. – Rick me olhou com a expressão confusa. – Que eu me lembre ainda não houve nenhum pedido. – falei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Meu amigo, essa indireta até eu pegava. – falou Will rindo.

Não seja por isso. – Rick falou levantando-se e subiu na mesa.

O que você está fazendo Rick? Desça dessa mesa agora. – falei autoritária.

Espera linda, você já vai saber o que estou fazendo. – ele chamou a atenção de todos, e em segundos os olhares estavam direcionados a ele.

Rick correu seu olhar por todo o espaço em seguida parou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e falou alto, para que todos ouvissem.

Katherine Houghton Beckett, você aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou ele me encarando fixamente.

Claro que sim, seu bobo. – ele desceu da mesa e me beijou.

Arrancando um olhar de fúria da Meredith.

É definitivo... Eu estou apaixonada por Richard Edgar Castle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Entrei em meu apartamento, e não pude deixar de rir da cena que vi, Lanie estava dormindo no sofá, e babando na almofada.**

Acordaaa dorminhoca. – disse jogando-me sobre ela.

**Ela acordou assustada, e quando me viu em cima dela começou a me estapear.**

Ai sua louca. – disse tentando desviando dos tapas, em seguida nos duas começamos a rir.

Eu estava te esperando, nós precisamos conversar. – disse Lanie ao parar de rir.

Posso saber sobre o que? – me fiz de desentendida.

KATHERINE BECKETT pode parar de se fazer de desentendida e começar a falar, nem tente me enrolar. – disse ela séria, tive que me segurar para não rir novamente.

É complicado... Eu não sei por onde começar.

Eu tenho todo tempo do mundo. – disse ela aliando um pouco sua expressão.

Lembra o dia que eu cheguei à Nova Iorque, e errei de porta, então... Só de ver ele ali, com aquela carinha de sono e aquele cabelo levemente bagunçado eu já me senti atraída, mas depois de tudo o que você me falou sobre ele eu resolvi desistir. Mas ai no dia que nos fomos na sorveteria, passamos a tarde conversando, e eu desastrada como sempre melei minha bochecha e ele limpou, depois ficou acariciando-a e nos quase nos beijamos, mas eu me afastei. Ontem você saiu com o Javier e eu fiquei em casa sozinha, ele veio aqui me chamar para irmos ao parque de diversão, eu aceitei, afinal nos temos que nos conhecer melhor por causa do trabalho, nosso dia foi perfeito, ele estava tão diferente, tão sincero e nos acabamos nos beijando. E o que aconteceu hoje você já sabe.

Nossa... Não sei nem o que falar. – disse ela de queixo caído.

Você acha que eu fiz certo em aceitar namorar com ele? – perguntei deitando em sua perna a sentindo acariciar meus cabelos.

Eu não posso responder algo que só você pode saber, mas uma coisa eu posso falar, ele realmente gosta de você. A única menina com quem ele já namorou foi a Meredith e ninguém nunca soube como foi o pedido, porque só descobrimos que eles estavam namorando, quando ela espalhou para o colégio inteiro isso.

**Duas semanas haviam se passado, meu namoro com Richard estava perfeito, Meredith fingia que não nos conhecia, e isso completava a minha felicidade. Hoje ele faltou à aula, então resolvi ir vê-lo, como eu possuía a chave de seu apartamento, entrei silenciosamente para fazer-lhe uma surpresa, ele não estava na sala, ouvi vozes vindas de se quarto, então segui até ele. Escorei-me na porta, ouvindo a conversa. Isso é errado, eu sei. Mas a curiosidade é maior.**

Cara, isso é muito errado. - Disse alguém, o qual reconheci a voz como sendo a de Josh.

A ideia foi de vocês. – rebateu Rick parecendo desesperado.

Mas não a conhecíamos, não sabíamos que a Kate é legal! Não queremos que a magoe. – disse alguém que acho que seja Will, com uma espécie de proteção.

**Eu ouvi errado, ou eles estão falando de mim?!**

Foram vocês que me fizeram aceitar essa aposta. Agora, eu consegui. Kate ficou comigo e está apaixonada. Eu ganhei, mas… - Richard se calou por um estante e eu paralisei.

Então quer dizer que havia tudo sido por uma aposta? Uma tola aposta? O ódio me consumiu e eu abri a porta com toda a minha força.

Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Ficou comigo por causa de uma aposta idiota? – disse começando a gritar e todos se viraram para mim surpresos.


	9. Chapter 8

Katee... - Rick começou a falar surpreso. As lágrimas geladas desciam por meus olhos, e molhavam meu rosto. Ele havia me enganado, eu fui uma tola, caí fácil no jogo dele. Rick me usou pra ganhar uma aposta.

Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo. - falei sendo traída por minha própria voz, que sai fraca, e limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ele tentou aproximar-se mais perto de mim, mas Josh o impediu, Richard o olhou confuso e traído.

VOCÊS SÃO TODOS IDIOTAS, QUE SÓ PENSAM EM SIM MESMO. Usam as pessoas por diversão, e depois as descartam. E você, Richard, eu confiei em você, no que dizia… Eu fui uma tola. - Bati a mão em minha testa suspirando.

Kate, eu sei que errei feio com você. Mas coisas mudaram agora entre nós. Eu… - tentou falar ele, mas novamente foi interrompido por mim.

CAE A BOCA, e nunca mais me chame de Kate, meu nome é KATHERINE. - rosnei apontando o dedo em sua cara. Minha visão já estava embaçada e confusa, mas não me importei. - Nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim. EU ODEIO VOCÊ, RICHARD CASTLE. Você é a pior pessoa que eu já conheci.

Virei-me de costas e comecei a andar, saindo do quarto, com o coração na mão, e a ultima coisa que ouvi foi Will falar.

Eu sinto muita Kate. - disse ele não muito alto, mas o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

Cheguei a meu apartamento e só então me permiti desabar no choro, para a minha sorte Lanie não estava, escorreguei minhas costas pela parede fria. Meu mundo havia desabado, e ali mesmo no chão adormeci com um único pensamento em minha mente, eu não sabia mais o que fazer, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Richard Castle não existe mais.

Kate... Acorda, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lanie calmamente me balançando, para que eu acordasse.

Aii... – reclamei da dor que sentia no meu corpo inteiro, por ter dormido no chão de mau jeito.

Tapei meus olhos, ao tentar abri-los e os mesmos serem invadidos pela caridade, sentei-me ali mesmo no chão, e depois de alguns minutos Lanie me ajudou a levantar, e guiou-me até o quarto. Chegando ao cômodo segui direto ao banheiro, pois precisa tomar um banho, para tirar esse peso sobre minhas costas e lavar meu rosto que provavelmente estava todo borrado de maquiagem. Ao voltar para o quarto Lanie me esperava com uma expressão confusa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Você vai me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela levantando-se.

Suspirei derrotada, joguei-me na cama e lhe contei tudo o que havia acontecido.

Kate eu conheço o Richard ele é egocêntrico, imaturo, idiota, egoísta, prepotente e muitas outras coisas, mas eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso. Ele é pior do que eu imaginava. – disse ela me puxando para um abraço.

Meu dia mal havia começado e já estava péssimo, eu não havia conseguido dormir direito a noite, estava cheia de olheiras. Chegando a sala de aula sentei-me na ultima bancada rezando para que ninguém me incomodasse. O sinal tocou, e eu agradeci mentalmente pelo meu pedido ter sido atendido, pena que havia sido cedo de mais, pois ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

Desculpe-me o atraso, ainda posso entrar professor? – perguntou alguém, o qual reconheci a voz instantaneamente, era ele. O professor concordou com um aceno.

Levantei meu olhar e notei que a única cadeira vaga era ao lado da minha. A qual no instante seguinte ele já estava em frente.

Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou ele, eu iria ignora-lo, mas alguém foi mais rápido e respondeu por mim.

Não vai dar, essa cadeira já está ocupada. – respondeu um menino sentando-se na mesma.

Rick o olhou enfurecido, em seguida foi em direção à cadeira que acabara de vagar.

Prazer meu nome é Tom, mas me chame de Demming. – falou o menino abrindo um sorriso. – Você deve ser a Katherine, né?

Sim, mas me chame de Kate. – falei retribuindo-lhe o sorriso.

Rick me olhava, sem ao menos disfarçar. As aulas passaram-se lentamente, quando finalmente ouvi o sinal tocar avisando que era a hora do almoço. Segui em direção ao refeitório onde encontrei com Lanie, Jenny e os meninos, todas já sabiam do ocorrido, mas não comentaram sobre nada.

Soube que Demming te ajudou hoje. - falou Jenny

É... Ele foi bem legal.- disse corando levemente.

Sei... – disse Lanie com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto e eu apenas revirei os olhos.


	10. Chapter 9

Hoje a manhã havia sido cansativa, nada de interessante acontecera, entrei em meu quarto e joguei-me na cama. É sexta-feira e eu não tinha programa nenhum. É... Eu sou a única pessoa da minha idade que ficava em casa quando podia ser feliz, saindo por aí. Liguei a televisão que havia em meu quarto, começando a trocar os canais, mas nada de interessante passava, suspirei desligando-a, me levantei e comecei a andar pelo cômodo, não aguentava mais esse tédio. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando ouço meu celular tocar, andei até o criado mudo onde ele estava, olhei confusa para a tela, onde na mesma havia escrito número desconhecido.

– LIGAÇÃO ON -

Alô. – perguntei ao atendê-lo.

Kate? – perguntou a pessoa na linha.

Sim. – perguntei tentando me lembrar de onde conheço essa voz. – Quem é?

Sou eu... Demming. – gelei ao ouvir seu nome.

Como arrumou meu número? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se ele pudesse ver.

Alguns amigos. – disse ele.

Então Demming… - Me sentei na cama sem graça. - O que você quer? - ele riu do outro lado da linha e eu corei.

Queria saber se você quer sair comigo?

Tipo… Eu e você? – engasguei.

É, pensei assim. Mas se quiser chamar uma amiga, tudo bem… - falou ele com a voz um pouco decepcionada.

Eu queria, desesperadamente. Estava nervosa. Nem o conhecia direito, estava muito insegura. Como uma típica adolescente.

Não precisa, tá tudo bem. - Meu rosto pegava fogo. – Hoje?

Sim.

Que horas?

Eu passo ai as 19:00 horas, tudo bem para você? – falou ele com a voz mais animada.

Sim, claro. - eu não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

Me passa seu endereço por mensagem.

Certo. – respondi sorrindo.

Até mais tarde então.

Até. – falei antes de desligar a ligação.

– LIGAÇÃO OFF -

Ao desligar mandei a mensagem com meu endereço em seguida joguei o celular na cama, suspirando derrotada. A que ponto eu cheguei, eu estava usando Tom para ocupar minha mente e me impedir de pensar em Richard. Não gostava dele, nem o conhecia direito para isso, mas tenho que tentar conhecer novas pessoas, e sair mais. Ocupar minha mente.

Sentei em uma poltrona que havia ao lado da minha cama, desanimada, mas não com meu programa e sim pelo fato de ter me permitido pensar nele. E então, tudo voltou. Todos os sentimentos, as emoções. Tentei reprimir as lágrimas, mas as mesmas insistiam em cair, apesar de meu esforço. Um soluço escapou de meus lábios e as limpei rapidamente. Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos de minha mente.

Levantei-me indo em direção ao meu guarda roupa procurar algo para vestir essa noite, mas não encontrei. Comecei a me desesperar, resolvi ir ao shopping, liguei para um táxi e desci esperando-o em frente ao prédio.

Quando saí do shopping, já eram 17:30. Peguei outro táxi, indo apressadamente até meu apartamento, tendo a desagradável surpresa de ver Richard na porta.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei baixo, mas ele ouviu. – Vá embora. – aumentei um pouco o tom de voz.

Por favor… - ele começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido por mim.

Richard, já não basta o que você me fez? Todas as mentiras? Deixe-me em paz!

Nem tudo foi mentira! - gritou ele com agonia, me olhando ansioso. Desviei o olhar, ruborizando aos poucos. Não podia acreditar.

E o que foi verdade? Vamos, separe o que foi verdade e o que foi mentira. - falei com o travando o maxilar. Ele se calou e seus olhos abaixaram-se. Ri amargamente, balançando a cabeça. - Nem você mesmo sabe distinguir suas mentiras.

Kate… - falou ele, novamente sendo interrompido.

Não continue Richard. - Pedi entre lágrimas e ele me olhou triste, aproximou-se querendo tocar em meu rosto, mas não deixei. Entrei em casa antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.

Fui para meu quarto, tomei um longo banho, botei meu vestido, arrumei meu cabelo e me maquiei. Terminei de me arrumar em cima do horário e saí praticamente correndo porta afora. Meu pé virou e eu quase caí, mas senti braços me segurando. Levantei o rosto e sorri singelamente.

Boa noite. – falou Demming em seguida abrindo um sorriso encantador para mim.

Boa noite. - Me ajeitei e baixei o olhar.

Vamos? – perguntou ele.

Claro. – respondi começando a andar, logo sentindo seu braço rodear minha cintura.


	11. Chapter 10

Como foi seu encontro? – disse alguém sussurrando em meu ouvido, eu estava sentada em um banco próximo ao portão da American School. Levantei-me assustada e encarei Richard que estava com uma expressão raivosa em seu rosto, e me encarava com os dentes travados. Meu coração saltou, mas o controlei, respirando fundo para me acalmar e não dizer às coisas que realmente queria.

Isso não lhe diz respeito. - voltei a me sentar e ele bufou, sentando-se ao meu lado. O encarei revoltada. - Ninguém te convidou para sentar.

Se afaste de Tom. – disse ele ignorando meu comentário.

Ah papai, por quê?- perguntei irônica, e em seguida completei. - Você não tem nada haver com isso, a vida é minha e dela eu faço o que bem entender.

Sua tola, ele só quer te usar. Demming não gosta de você, ele não gosta de ninguém, só dele mesmo. – disse ele revoltado.

Bem... Pior do que você ele não pode ser. - Levantei-me do banco, se ele não sairia, eu iria sair. Rick segurou meu braço me olhando fundo nos olhos.

Kate, por favor. Confie em mim. – disse ele com cara de arrependido.

Eu nunca farei isso novamente.

Ele só vai te iludir e te machucar, Demming não é boa pessoa.

Já disse que pior do que você, ele não pode ser. ME ESQUEÇA! - gritei atraindo olhares, mas Richard não se importou, continuou a me segurar. Logo, começou a doer. – Será que pode me soltar, está me machucando.

Algum problema aqui? - Espo perguntou se aproximando ameaçador. - Largue ela.

–Não se meta Javier. - Richard nem o olhou ao dizer.

Foi tudo muito rápido, logo a mão de Espo voou na cara de Rick, dando-lhe um soco. O mesmo caiu na grama, sujando seu uniforme. A boca dele começou a sangrar e o mesmo a limpou encarando Espo com raiva. Vê-lo sangrando me fez avançar preocupada, mas logo fui impedida por Espo, balançando a cabeça. Richard levantou-se e diferiu outro golpe em Javier, fazendo o mesmo bater na parede com força. Fiquei atônita, me metendo no meio deles, o que não adiantou nada. Porém antes que eles fizessem algo a mais, Josh surgiu e os separou. Agradeci com o olhar.

O colégio não é ringe de luta. - disse ele sério de um modo que eu nunca tinha visto.

Esse idiota que começou. - Rick gritou tentando novamente bater em Javier.

Não importa quem começou, o que importa é que irá acabar agora. - disse Josh arrastando Richard para longe, onde Will os esperava, que me olhou uma última vez pedindo perdão, provavelmente pela aposta. Minha garganta fechou. No final, apesar de todos terem sido insensíveis, a culpa não era mais deles que nem me conheciam ao propor a aposta, e sim de Richard que havia aceitado. Virei-me para Javi que limpava o nariz, por onde escorria sangue, me desesperei.

Obrigada por me defender. – disse o abraçando e em seguida o guiando até a enfermaria.

Eu não acredito que Kate foi capaz de sair com Demming. Tentei avisá-la sobre ele, mas ela não quis me escutar, então eu teria que dar meu jeito.

Se você machucar Kate, vai se ver comigo. - comecei ameaçando Tom ao encontra-lo no corredor do colégio, e ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Que eu saiba quem a machucou, foi você. - ele sorriu debochado e eu me segurei para não começar outra briga.

Não vou permitir que a machuque. - continuei.

Pode deixar Castle, não irei roubar sua namoradinha. Só quero me divertir um pouco. Pegar e depois descartar. – disse ele rindo, avancei, mas então respirei fundo e levantei o dedo, transtornado, botando-o na cara dele.

Faça isso e eu te mato. – o ameacei novamente.

Ui, estou morrendo de medo. Nem adianta você tentar, ela não confia mais em você. E já dei provas do bom cavalheiro que sou. Ou seja, estou a sua frente, idiota. – Tom riu novamente. - Você sabe que eu não presto, afinal já foi meu amigo.

Há muito tempo atrás. Mas me afastei de você pelo ser nojento que é. - seu sorriso nem tremeu.

Os motivos não importam agora. - Demming botou a mão em meu ombro. - Agora fique me vendo ficar com... Como é mesmo o nome dela? A, lembrei-me, Katherine. - levantei a mão para lhe dar um murro, mas ele a segurou. - Kate nunca mais confiará em você. Você pode até saber o que farei, mas ela nunca irá acreditar. Por isso, espero que fique bem, guardando esse ''segredinho''. – disse ele, soltando minha mão e indo embora.

Paralisei de tanto ódio. Nunca tive tanta raiva na vida. E o pior, é que ele estava certo. Ela nunca mais confiaria em mim, por isso eu não poderia protegê-la. Mas eu nunca deixarei que ele a machuque, nem que eu tenha que mover o céu e a terra. Katherine se tornou minha vida, e agora eu percebia. Nunca conseguiria ficar com ninguém além dela. Não me importaria se tivesse que passar mil anos implorando por seu perdão e amor, eu imploraria.

Porque eu estou apaixonado por Katherine Houghton Beckett.


	12. Chapter 11

Risos ecoavam pelo refeitório, vindos da mesa onde Richard se encontrava, ele estava conversando com Will, Josh e três garotas, dentre elas Meredith, e se não me engano as outras duas chamavam-se Gina e Paula. Travei a mandíbula com ódio e comecei a batucar na mesa, irritada e tenho que admitir muito enciumada. Seus olhos foram de encontro aos meus e por alguns minutos ficamos paralisados, presos pela magia. Mas tudo desmoronou quando senti um toque em minha mão e levantei o olhar, vendo o largo sorriso de Tom.

Kate, posso sentar-me aqui? – perguntou ele.

Olhei para Rick, que nos encarava com ódio em seus olhos.

Claro... Sente-se. – disse virando-me para Demming e abrindo um sorriso

Ele se sentou de frente para mim, observando-me atentamente.

Você quer sair comigo? Novamente. – perguntou Demming

Tom, eu não sei… - disse abaixando o olhar.

Devo estar enchendo sua paciência. Mas é que Kate… - ele segurou em minhas mãos e eu as olhei, voltando a encarar seu rosto em seguida. – Eu estou muito interessado em você.

Engoli em seco.

Tom, eu admiro muito a sua sinceridade mas não estou pronta para entrar em outro relacionamento no momento. – o avisei.

Sem segundas intenções por enquanto então, ok? - sugeriu e eu sorri.

Obrigada, de verdade.

Não a de quê. Quem sai ganhando sou eu.

Eu já estava terminando de me arrumar quando ouço o sinal de uma nova mensagem em meu celular.

– MENSAGEM ON - Demming

Estou aqui em baixe te esperando.

– MENSAGEM OFF -

Passei meu perfume, tranquei tudo e desci rapidamente. Tom me esperava escorado em seu carro e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Desculpe-me a demora. - disse o cumprimentando com um abraço.

Só de te ver assim, tão linda, eu me esqueço de tudo. Mas não se preocupe eu acabei de chegar. - ele abriu a porta de seu carro para mim e eu entrei, esperando ele dar a volta para entrar em carro. - Para onde quer ir? – perguntou ele ao sentar-se ao meu lado.

Surpreenda-me. – pedi e ele riu.

Não divide de mim, olha que surpreendo mesmo! Já sei aonde te levar, Katherine Beckett.

Não demorou muito e já estamos seguindo em direção ao lugar onde ele me levaria, fomos o caminho todo em silencio, eu apenas observava a paisagem pela janela do carro, quando finalmente o mesmo parou.

Chegamos. – disse Demming abrindo sua porta, e direcionando-se a minha.

Nossa, é… Lindo. - falei ao entramos em um restaurante a beira da praia. O vento, o cheiro de mar e a onda quebrando a minha frente me deixaram mais calma e relaxada.

Te surpreendi? – perguntou ele feliz

Muito.

Fico feliz em ter agradado. – ele passou o braço por minha cintura e guiou-me até a mesa.

Nos sentamos e começamos a conversar sobre assuntos diversos; aulas, gostos, músicas, memórias. Duas horas se passaram em meio as conversas e Tom se ausentou, dizendo ter que atender um telefonema e logo voltava. Então, fiquei sozinha na mesa, balançando os pés e encarando o mar. Até que senti alguém se aproximando, me virei para ver quem era, e não sei por que ainda fiquei surpresa em ver Richard ali.

O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntei surpresa e ele apenas me encarava.

Preciso conversar com você. É um assunto sério.

Tudo bem…

Ele praticamente me arrastou para fora e sentamos na calçada, enquanto ele pegava um gravador da mochila e o ligava. Atentos, escutamos as palavras de Tom, que fizeram meu estômago revirar.

Você estava certo. - falei surpresa e ele assentiu. - Tom não presta. - concordou e olhei seu rosto. - Como conseguiu isso?

Pedi a um amigo meu para aproximar-se de Demming e descobrir tudo. Não podia deixar você se enganar novamente. - disse ele me olhando nos olhos, carinhoso, segurou minha mão e eu apenas sorri.

Obrigada. - falei com sinceridade, levantando-me. Agora tenho um assunto a tratar com uma pessoa.

Não esperei sua resposta, apenas entrei novamente no restaurante. Demming já estava sentado na mesa e me procurava com o olhar pelo estabelecimento. Até seus olhos pararem em mim, ele abriu um sorriso falso.

Kate, aonde foi? – perguntou ele, quando eu já estava ao lado da mesa.

Não lhe interessa. - ele se surpreendeu com meu tom seco. – Então quer dizer que você iria ficar comigo, e depois me descartar? Querido, sou melhor do que qualquer uma que você pega por ai. Engula suas palavras quando for falar de mim. E se quer saber, você está certo. Eu não estou magoada com você. Decepcionada, mas não magoada. Não conseguiria gostar de você, mesmo sem saber a verdade. – me virei de costas e o deixei calado e confuso, enquanto eu ria internamente.

Ao sair do restaurante comecei a correr, passando reto por Rick, o qual me olhou confuso.


	13. Chapter 12

Kate passou correndo em minha frente, lancei-lhe um olhar confuso, em seguida corri atrás dela. Quando finalmente a achei ela estava sentada em cima de algumas pedras, o vento frio batia em seus cabelos os movimentando e a luz da lua cheia a iluminava, dando um brilho novo a seu rosto, ela estava extremamente linda. Aproximei-me devagar, com medo que ela me expulsasse dali. Ao contrario do que eu pensava quando ela me viu não se afastou apenas me olhou, depois voltou a observar o mar, sentei-me ao seu lado, e ela deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

Eu adoro esse lugar. O descobri alguns dias após terminar com Rick, enquanto passeava pela praia; É tão bom ficar aqui, sentir o vento frio em minha pele, observar aquela imensidão que é o mar, que parece não ter fim. Rick veio atrás de mim, e sentou-se ao meu lado. Meu cérebro mandou que me afastasse, mas meu coração mandou-me ficar, eu estava cansada de correr, de fugir de tudo, apenas deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e suspirei.

Por que você fez isso? – perguntei baixo, mas foi suficiente para ele ouvir.

O que? – perguntou ele confuso.

Ficou comigo por causa de uma aposta, fez com que me apaixonasse por você, me fez sofrer e agora me ajudou. – falei um pouco mais alto, segurando as lagrimas que começavam a se formar em meus olhos.

Você não sabe como me arrependo de ter feito você sofrer. – disse ele baixo.

Eu também me arrependo. Mas é de um dia ter confiado em você.

Eu estou apaixonado por você, Kate.- paralisei quando ele disse isso.

Richard me virou para ele e fixou seus olhos aos meus. Não consegui me afastar. Nem sei se queria. Seus lábios logo estavam pressionando os meus e eu prendi as mãos em seus cabelos, com o coração a mil. Nos beijávamos apaixonadamente, tentando transmitir tudo que sentíamos um pelo outro. Nos afastamos quando o ar ficou escasso.

Vá embora, por favor. - pedi fraca.

Não fuja de mim. Não fuja desse sentimento…

Que sentimento? - gritei. - Não seja cínico! Pare de me enganar, Richard. Só porque você me ajudou, abriu meus olhos em relação a Tom, não quer dizer que tudo o que você diz é verdade. – disse em meio os lagrimas que já não conseguia mais mais segurar.

Eu nunca quis magoar você. - ele disse e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

Ambos sabemos que é mentira. – eu disse seca e ele suspirou.

Será que é tão difícil entender que EU TE AMO. Me dá mais uma chance. Por favor…

Apenas vá embora. - gritei novamente. Richard puxou o ar pela boca.

Tudo bem. Mas pense no que eu disse. – ele me deu um selinho e saiu andando.

Você não pode continuar nessa, Kate. - insistia Lanie pela manhã, mas eu apenas sorri fraco.- Sair lhe fará bem.

Acredite, minha companhia será a pior possível. - ri sem graça.

Amiga é para todas as horas. - ela contestou e eu sorri de verdade, olhando sua face.

Obrigado, Lanie. – falei a abraçando.

Ao menos me prometa que vai pensar no assunto? – perguntou ela.

Ta certo... Eu prometo que pensarei. – disse rindo da sua animação.


	14. Chapter 13

Já passara da 22:00 horas e eu estou em meu quarto terminando de me arrumar. Lanie após muita insistência me convenceu a ir junto a ela, Jenny e os meninos, para a abertura de uma nova boate na cidade. Quando já estava pronta direcionei-me a sala onde Lanie e Javier me esperavam, mas chegando ao cômodo vi que os dois se beijavam no sofá.

Podem ir parando com o agarramento, se não vamos nos atrasar, Jenny e Ryan já devem estar nos esperando na boate. – disse jogando uma almofada neles e direcionando-me a porta.

Foi mal Kate, nós não vimos que você já estava pronta e… - Espo começou a se desculpar e mas foi cortado por mim.

Tá bom Javi, vocês não me devem satisfações, eu só estava brincando. Agora vamos logo antes que fique muito tarde? – assentiram e saíramos do apartamento.

Seguimos para a tal boate. Chegando lá avistamos que a frente estava lotada, muitos esperavam na fila por uma chance de entrarem, o que para nós não era preciso, pois Jenny havia conseguido com seu primo cinco entradas Vips. Ao entrarmos, encontramos Jenny e Ryan sentados em uma mesa, rodei o local com os olhos, o mesmo estava lotado, mas ao fundo avistei alguém que eu não esperava ver essa noite. Rick estava sentado à mesa junto a Will e Josh, os mesmos estavam agarrados com duas meninas, mas ele parecia não se divertir, estava sozinho e com o olhar perdido. Balancei a cabeça desvencilhando-me de meus pensamentos e cumprimentei meus amigos.

Boa noite casal – beijei o rosto de Jenny e dei um abraço em Ryan.

Boa noite Kate, pronta pra dançar muito? – perguntou a loira brincando.

Até o chão – falei entrando na brincadeira e todos riram.

Passamos algum tempo sentados conversando, quando começou a tocar minha música favorita e logo me levantei atraindo o olhar de todos na mesa.

Vamos dançar? – chamei e logo todos se direcionavam para a pista de dança.

Havia chego à boate meia hora atrás e não estava me divertindo nem um pouco, perdi uma aposta que havia feito com Will a muito tempo atrás e estava lhe devendo um favor então fui obrigado a vir com eles hoje a inauguração dessa boate, era mais uma das tentativas de me animarem, mas não estava funcionando. Observava atentamente tudo, até meu olhar parar em Kate que estava no meio da pista de dança, por um momento pensei que fosse imaginação da minha cabeça, mas então avistei Lanie e seus amigos junto a ela. Ela dançava de forma atraente chamando a atenção de muitos olhares masculinos, inclusive o meu, que olhava perplexo e com um brilho no olhar. Levantei-me e andei até ela.

Chegando a pista de dança fechei meus olhos e senti o ritmo da música guiar os movimentos de meu corpo. Senti alguns olhares sobre mim, mas não me importei, pois eu estava ali para me divertir e era isso que eu faria. Permiti-me novamente me deixar levar pelo som, quando sinto alguém tocar meu ombro.

Richard?! – falei fingindo surpresa e ele apenas sorriu em resposta. Aproximei-me dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido lhe ofereci meu coquetel de frutas sem álcool. – Aceita?

Não. Eu prefiro outra coisa – disse ele e em seguida beijou-me com fúria, tentei me rebater, mas com a insistência dele acabei cedendo e me entregando ao meu próprio desejo.

Richard se apossou da minha cintura enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o cabelo dele, nossas línguas brincavam em perfeita sintonia.

Chega. – disse ao me separar dele. – Isso não deveria ter acontecido. – falei puxando o ar pela boca, tentando normalizar minha respiração.

Desculpa, eu fiquei com ciúmes quando vi vários olhares direcionados pra você, e... – ele começou a falar, mas eu logo o interrompi.

Ciúmes Richard? Por favor, conta outra. – disse rindo. – Por que você sentiria ciúmes? Nós nem estamos mais juntos.

Eu sei... – disse ele meio triste. - Acho que precisamos conversar em um local mais calmo, venha comigo. – antes que eu pudesse me pronunciar, ele me puxou para fora, onde já não tinha quase ninguém e o barulho era pouco.

O que quer falar comigo? – perguntei de forma rápida, odeio ser ríspida com as pessoas mas ainda estava magoada.

Kate... Por favor, pare de complicar as coisas. – disse ele olhando para baixo.

EU DIFICULTO AS COISAS? – aumentei o tom de voz. – Você me magoou de propósito sem motivo algum, me fez sentir-me como um lixo, como se eu não fosse nada – lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto.

No começo era apenas pela aposta, mas depois quando eu realmente te conheci eu me apaixonei e ficava cada dia mais encantado com o seu jeito. Naquele dia quando você ouviu minha conversa com os meninos eu iria falar para eles que eu queria desistir da aposta. Eu sei que você tem razão sobre tudo de ruim que diz e acha sobre mim e aceito que me odeie pelo resto da vida, mas primeiro me dá mais uma única chance de te fazer feliz e mostrar que te amo?

Não dá... Não até você me provar com atitudes que realmente mudou e que todo esse amor que você diz sentir por mim é real – nos olhamos como se procurássemos qualquer amor existente um nos olhos do outro. – Acho que não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui, avise aos outros que me senti mal e fui embora. Até qualquer dia… – Me virei e saiu correndo para atravessar a rua quando vi um carro descontrolado vindo em minha direção, já muito próximo. Não conseguia realizar qualquer movimento nas pernas e esperei que o carro se chocasse contra mim.

KATEEE! – ouviu uma voz abalada pelo choro e senti alguém me empurrando para longe do carro, cai no asfalto somente com alguns arranhões, olhei para o lado novamente e vi um homem desmaiado debaixo do carro que quase me atropelou. Olhei melhor e só então percebi que era RICHARD.


	15. Chapter 14

Kate estava sentada na recepção do hospital, esperando impacientemente alguma notícia de Rick, enquanto era amparada por Lanie e Jenny que chegaram o mais rápido que puderam junto a Ryan e Esposito. Os mesmo queriam poder ajudar, mas as meninas acharam melhor eles ficarem no canto deles, já que nem gostavam de Richard, mas doía-lhes o coração ver a amiga chorando profundamente chamando a atenção de funcionários e outras pessoas que passavam pelo corredor.

Se ninguém vier me dar notícias dele logo, eu vou invadir o centro cirúrgico. – disse Kate pausadamente por causa do choro.

Calma Katie logo alguém aparece com notícias. – disse Lanie tentando acalmar sua amiga que cada vez chorava mais.

Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, eu nem sei o que eu faço. Esse acidente é minha culpa.

Claro que não é sua culpa, você não poderia imaginar que passaria um bêbado com um carro roubado, no exato momento que você estava atravessando a rua. – disse Jenny ajudando-a a secar algumas lágrimas. – Mas pense bem, esse acidente também serviu pra te provar uma coisa.

Provar-me o que? Que eu ainda sou completamente apaixonada pelo Rick e estou aqui feito uma louca chorando por ele?

Também... Mas você acha que se o Castle não te amasse, ele seria capaz de se jogar em frente ao carro pra te salvar? Está ai a prova que você tanto queria.

E agora ele pode… vocês sabem. – tentou evitar a palavra certa. – por minha culpa. EU DEVERIA ESTAR LÁ DENTRO, EU MERECIA TER SIDO ATROPELADA – gritou Kate.

Se acalme, já dissemos que você não tem culpa de nada – disseram abraçando-a fortemente.

Parentes ou amigos de Richard Castle? – um médico que aparentava ter pouco mais de cinquenta anos, chamou alto ao entrar na sala de espera.

Somos nós – levantaram a mão e o médico andou até eles – Como meu… – pensou bem, eles haviam terminado. – amigo está doutor?

Bem as notícias não são muito boas. – Beckett aumentou a frequência do choro. – Richard bateu a cabeça com muita força e sofreu um traumatismo craniano, infelizmente tivemos que colocá-lo em coma induzido até o inchaço em seu cérebro diminuir. – a morena caiu ajoelhada e soluçava alto, Lanie e Jenny também choravam, mas de forma mais silenciosa.

Quando ele vai acordar doutor? Me diga pelo menos que ele ficara bem, por favor.

Isso dependera da forma como seu organismo vai reagir. Em algumas pessoas o inchaço passa de imediato a partir da medicação, em outras pode demorar alguns dias e talvez até uma ou duas semanas, a partir do momento que o cérebro dele voltar ao tamanho normal eu suspendo a medicação forte e ele acorda.

Ele machucou mais alguma coisa além da cabeça? – perguntou Javier que até então estava calado.

Teve uma leve lesão no pé direito, mas não foi preciso engessar, se ele acordar em uma semana, já vai poder andar normalmente. Fora isso e a lesão na cabeça não ocorreram mais nada.

Podemos ir vê-lo? – perguntou Kate levantando-se.

Sim mas apenas uma pessoa pode entrar e ficar lá dentro, ele está na UTI e não é permitido duas ou mais.

Vá Katie, nos vamos para casa qualquer coisa que aconteça, você nos liga.

Tudo bem, obrigada por tudo meninas. – despediram-se e em seguida voltou sua atenção para o médico. – Por onde fica a UTI?

Entre por aquela porta. – disse ele a indicando. - Suba duas rampas e vire no corredor a esquerda, o quarto é o numero 147. Daqui a algumas horas eu passarei lá pra ver como ele está.

Obrigada. - olhou no paletó do médico. – doutor Eduardo. – em seguida fez o percurso que o médico tinha lhe dito até que encontrou o quarto de Richard.

Sentiu suas pálpebras mais embaçadas ao vê-lo deitado na cama quase sem vida, conectado a vários aparelhos, só Deus sabia como ela queria estar no lugar dele. Aproximou-se da cama e passou a mão por seu rosto e deu um leve selinho em seus lábios.

Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar, eu prometo – disse ela sentando-se no sofá que havia no quarto e adormeceu em seguida, não porque queria, mas sim porque já passava das seis da manhã e seu corpo não respondia a nenhum movimento, por tamanho cansaço.


	16. Chapter 15

****Kate olhava Castle ali deitado naquela cama de hospital, assim como fazia todos os dias quando o visitava depois do colégio, e na maioria das vezes dormia ali mesmo no sofá do quarto. Já havia se passado um pouco mais que uma semana desde o acidente e ela se culpava todos os dias por ele estar agora nesse hospital.

Tenho boas notícias. – anunciou o doutor Eduardo ao entrar no local. – Ontem no último exame o cérebro de Richard estava em perfeito estado e nós suspendemos a medicação hoje.

E o que isso quer dizer? – sorria e seus olhos lacrimejaram.

Que em no máximo uma hora ele pode acordar. – a menina queria poder gritar de felicidade ao ouvir a noticia, mas estava em um hospital, então apenas abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu.

Obrigada doutor, muito obrigada mesmo por tudo o que você fez por ele.

Você não tem que me agradecer por nada, salvar vidas é o meu trabalho. Tenho que ir ver os outros pacientes, mas quando ele acordar peça para um dos enfermeiros me chamarem. – quando ele saiu Kate pegou na mão de Rick que já voltava a ter a cor normal.

Hey, finalmente você vai sair dessa. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri por te ver nessa cama, imóvel e tão indefeso. – ela dizia cada palavra acariciando o rosto dele enquanto lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos. – Sabe... Virar-me para ir embora foi à coisa mais difícil da minha vida. Depois de ouvi-lo se declarar para mim, a única coisa que eu queria fazer era me jogar em seus braços e te encher de beijos, mas ao mesmo tempo a minha magoa não me permitia. – ela sabia que ele não estava ouvindo, já que não demonstrava qualquer movimento, mas precisava desabafar mesmo que ele estivesse desacordado. Quando ela ia continuar ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado em um sussurro.

Kate... – disse Rick apertando sua mão em seguida. – Me perdoa por ser tão idiota... Eu te amo – ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

Eu já te perdoei a muito tempo,agora só falta você me perdoar, se não fosse por minha culpa você não estaria nessa cama de hospital.

Eu te provei o que você queria não provei? – a morena assentiu – Então não se culpe mais, acho que essa era a última coisa que eu precisava sofrer pra ter o seu amor de volta.

Você nunca o perdeu, ele só precisava sair de dentro dos muros que foram construídos ao seu redor.

Você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso de você. – Kate se aproximou para dar um selinho nele. – O que aconteceu comigo, como vim parar aqui? Por quantas horas eu dormi?

Não foram apenas horas Rick, você ficou em coma induzido por um pouco mais de uma semana. – Richard se espantou. – Você sofreu um traumatismo craniano, seu cérebro inchou muito e o doutor Eduardo não podia te tirar do coma até ele voltar ao normal, o que aconteceu ontem, e hoje ele suspendeu seus medicamentos.

É serio que eu dormi tanto assim? – perguntou assustado e Kate assentiu rindo – Você vinha me visitar de vez em quando?

Eu vinha te ver todos os dias quando saia do colégio e na maioria das vezes dormia ali. – apontou para o sofá do quarto.

Eu posso pedir-lhe algo? – perguntou ele e ela assentiu. – Me beija?

É tudo o que eu mais quero, mas não posso,você acabou de sair de um coma e acho que seria abuso da minha parte agarrar um doente. – ambos riram. – Preciso ir chamar o médico, ele pediu que lhe avisa-se assim que você acordasse. Acho que ainda hoje você sai dessa UTI e vai para a área dos apartamentos.

Espero que lá tenha uma cama mais confortável que essa. Agora vai lá, mas volta rápido.

Volto sim. – deu outro selinho nele só que dessa vez mais demorado, chegou perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou. – Eu amo você.


	17. Chapter 16 - THE END

**Duas semanas haviam se passado e hoje é o dia em que nós teremos que ler um para o outro o nosso trabalho de sociologia. Tenho que admitir que não foi fácil escrever esse texto, pois não achava as palavras certas para descrevê-lo da forma a qual o conheci, de um jeito totalmente diferente que qualquer um já tenha o visto antes.**

**As primeiras aulas passaram-se rapidamente, e eu não conseguia concentrar-me em nada, toda a minha atenção estava voltada para ele, havia se formado dentro de mim uma grande expectativa de como Rick reagirá ao me ouvir ler.**

Bom dia alunos. – disse a professora Victoria Gates ao entrar na sala de aula fazendo com que as conversas paralelas cessassem. - Como todos vocês sabem, hoje é o dia em que cada um irá ler seu relatório sobre seu respectivo colega. - ela parecia estranhamente animada. - Para evitar algumas confusões eu achei que seria melhor para vocês lerem em privado, apenas os dois. - um suspiro curto escapou da minha garganta antes que eu pudesse o conter, voltei meu olhar para Richard, e o mesmo me encarava com um sorriso em seu rosto. - Vamos fazer por salas, cada dupla determinada escolhe alguma outra sala vazia pelo colégio, e não se esqueçam de que ambos irão ler o relatório em voz alta! - suspirei novamente, querendo enfiar-me debaixo de algum lugar e nunca mais sair de lá. - Bom, agora vamos.

**Rick lançou-me um olhar, em seguida virou-se e saiu pela porta. Levantei-me e o segui, mas minhas pernas estavam tão tremulas que demorei alguns minutos para chegar à sala escolhida por ele. Ao entrar na mesma ele trancou a porta atrás de si e me puxou para um beijo desesperado, o qual transmitia a saudade que estávamos um do outro, parecia que não nos víamos há meses, mas faziam apenas alguns dias. Após sair do hospital Richard teve que ir visitar seus tios que estavam preocupados com o mesmo, mas não poderiam vir à Nova Iorque.**

Rick. - minha voz saiu fraca, após apartamos o beijo, ele me levou até as cadeiras que ali havia e nos sentamos.

Você quer ler primeiro ou eu leio? – perguntou ele.

Eu... – respondi baixo, pois estava nervosa.

**Ele apenas sorriu indicando que eu começasse.**

Sabe quando conhecemos uma pessoa e simplesmente não conseguimos mais esquecê-la? Basta olhar em seu rosto para sorrir, e ficar com jeito de boba. Isso é exatamente o que eu sinto quando fico frente a frente com Richard. Quando ele falava comigo, ou quando me provocava de algum jeito, me dava vontade de bater nele, por me deixar sem reação, e com as pernas bambas. - sorri, mas não levantei meus olhos do papel. – Desde a primeira vez que saímos juntos eu não tinha mais vontade de bater nele, agora minha vontade era outra, era de beijá-lo. Às vezes eu achava que eu estava ficando louca, outras vezes eu achava que era só porque ele possui essa imensidão azul que são seus olhos, os quais me fazem ficar presas olhando em suas profundezas, ou talvez eu estivesse carente ou que simplesmente não sabia o que falava, fui então que eu conheci o verdadeiro Rick. Aquele me fazia sorrir quando eu estava triste, aquele que me fazia querer voar, aquele que me fazia sentir coisas que eu nunca imaginei ser capaz, aquele me fez perceber que talvez até hoje eu estivesse vendo o Richard errado, aquele que me fazia querer me jogar em seus braços em cada minuto que eu o via sorrir, ou olhar para mim como se eu fosse à menina mais incrível que ele já conheceu. E foi então que ele se tornou meu tudo, meu amor. - parei de ler quando um soluço escapou de minha garganta, mal notei que eu havia começado a chorar, sequei os pingos que caiam sobre o papel e respirei fundo. - Mas então descobri que de inicio era tudo uma aposta. Por medo, por insegurança eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, que para ele aquela aposta já não fazia mais sentindo. Eu afastei a pessoa que fazia com que me sentisse completa, a pessoa que me amava, uma pessoa que era pra sempre, eu afastei ele. E só eu sei o quanto sofri, o quanto chorei por esse erro idiota que cometi. - outro soluço mais alto que o anterior saiu pela minha garganta e eu não tive coragem de levantar meus olhos para encarar Richard. – Eu fui tola por querer que ele provasse o que estava diante dos meus olhos, porque eu era incapaz de acreditar que alguém poderia me amar como ele diz que me ama. Quando o vi ali em baixo daquele carro, parecia que minha vida havia se esvaziado, havia perdido completamente o sentido, o medo que senti de perdê-lo, de nunca mais o sentir tocando-me, beijando-me, de nunca mais dizer que eu o amo e ouvi-lo dizer de volta, é inexplicável. - suspirei e sequei as lágrimas que dificultavam a minha visão – Eu queria beijá-lo, queria que nada nunca mais nos afastasse, e queria que ele soubesse que eu sou uma idiota, mas que eu sou uma idiota que o ama mais do que tudo.

**Kate não levantou os olhos do papel depois de ler, foi melhor assim, se ela tivesse levantado eu não seria forte ao ponto de não chorar. Desci meu olhar para meu papel e respirei fundo.**

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu a vi. - mal reconheci minha própria voz, rouca, baixa, como se quem estivesse chorando fosse eu. – Tinha acabado de ir me deitar, quando a campainha tocou, levantei-me irritado, mas ao abrir a porta e deparar-me com aqueles olhos verdes, toda a irritação havia passado. - respirei fundo novamente, sem coragem o suficiente para olhá-la. - Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por esbarrar em alguém, quanto fiquei por esbarrar nela, no dia seguinte, e minha felicidade só aumentou ainda mais quando descobri o nome da dona daqueles olhos e daquele sorriso que me encantou desde o primeiro momento que os vi. – sorri ao lembrar-me – Eu fui um tolo ao aceitar aquela aposta, aposta que só me fez sentir-me a pior pessoa do mundo por tê-la feito chorar, só então percebi que eu a amo. Sei que não sou bom em um monte de coisas, mas ela me fez querer ser, ela me fez querer ser uma pessoa melhor, ela me fez querer amar, ela me fez perceber que não importa o quão longe eu tente ir, ou o quão burro eu seja, ela sempre vai estar lá, me trazendo de volta, me mostrando que amar vale a pena, e pra falar a verdade eu nunca me imaginei amando, muito menos amando ela. Aquela que me fazia entrar em êxtase quando me olhava como se fosse maior que eu, que me encarava como se eu fosse um menino teimoso... E ela está certa, ao lado dela eu sou somente um menino teimoso, um menino que ainda não sabe amar, um menino que ainda não sabe como demonstrar o quanto ama, o quanto sente. - ergui meu olhar quando ouvi outro soluço de Kate, sua cabeça permanecia baixa e lágrimas pingavam em seu papel. - Mas eu queria que ela soubesse que basta somente que eu a veja, basta somente que ela olhe em meus olhos para que tudo se torne claro, para que ela saiba de tudo, tudo que eu não sou capaz de falar, tudo que eu não sou capaz de demonstrar, cada parte de mim que somente ela pode desvendar. Eu queria que ela entendesse que ela é única, a única que me faz ver o quanto vale a pena a vida. Às vezes eu penso que não a mereço, na verdade, é o que eu mais penso. Provavelmente eu não sou o cara certo pra ela, eu posso não ser a pessoa que a fará feliz, mas eu quero tentar, eu quero que ela me dê à oportunidade de amá-la, de fazê-la a menina mais feliz do mundo, a única. – levantei da cadeira, Kate ergueu seu rosto e meu coração se apertou ao ver o quanto ela chorava. Peguei sua mão e ela se levantou. - Me perdoa por ser assim, me perdoa por não ser suficiente, me perdoa por não conseguir demonstrar meu amor por você da maneira certa. - entrelacei nossas mãos - Eu te amo Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Eu também te amo Richard Edgar Castle.

**- Remember that all my mistakes you was my biggest hit.**

**( Lembre-se que de todos os meus erros você foi meu maior acerto. )**


End file.
